(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a liquid crystal display including a touch sensor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The present disclosure is directed to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to a display device and a manufacturing method including a touch sensor capable of improving display quality and touch sensitivity by improving visibility.
In general, a touch screen panel (hereinafter TSP) is a device for detecting a contact position and receiving information thereof if an object or a user's finger touches characters or images displayed on a screen of the liquid crystal display. A touch screen panel for transmitting or receiving information while a user's finger directly touches the information media is typically realized through various methods such as a resistive type, a capacitive type, a hybrid type that combines the resistive type and the capacitive type, and an optical type.
In general, resistive TSPs are widely used. A resistive TSP includes first and second transparent electrodes that are separated from each other by a predetermined interval and face each other. When the first and second transparent electrodes are applied with a voltage and contact each other, each voltage applied to the first and second transparent electrodes is measured to detect the contact position. In a capacitive TSP, the interval between the first electrode and the second electrode changes due to the applied pressure at the position where the touch input is applied, which changes the capacitance therebetween, after which the changed capacitance is detected to obtain the contact position. The generally-used resistive TSP is an external type, while the capacitive TSP is a panel embedded type. The panel embedded TSP has a decreased sensor sensitivity compared with the external type.